Es-N
The units, known also simply as or just , are eight antagonists in XBlaze – Code: Embryo. They are mindless artificial beings who answer only to Sōichirō Unomaru, their creator. The ninth Es-N, a minor support character, was in development at the time of her sister units and creator’s death; she was adopted by Mei Amanohokosaka. Appearance The Es-N units bear an extreme resemblance to her sister unit Es and the Murakumo Units. They all have cheekbone length silvery-white hair with two small antennae poking above the hairline. They have ghostly pale skin and a red visor that is almost identical to the one that Nu-13 wears in her battle mode. Below the neck, they all wear a snow white and ebony body suit that covers them from head to toe with the exception of their stomach, which is left open to the elements; green rings cover their wrists, ankles and just below their kneecaps. History Artificial, mindless beings who answer only to their creator, Sōichirō Unomaru. The eight Es-N units are frighteningly powerful and often act in packs. They are powerful enough to even hold out against the Original Grymoire. ''XBlaze – Code: Embryo'' The first of the Es-N units appeared in front of Es and Tōya Kagari. She was ordered to attack the both of them, catching up to Es after they fled. Having had Es’ battle data stored in her memory banks, she was able to fight with a definite advantage against the older unit. The unit was unable to keep up as Es developed during the battle, making all previous data useless; the unit was killed. Four more units guarded Sōichirō as he talked to Tōya about his ideals. When ordered to attack, they stabbed their weapons into each of his arms and legs, pinning him. The remaining three units attacked Es several hundred floors above where the other four remained, however, the three units were destroyed by Mei Amanohokosaka and Kuon Glamred Stroheim. The last four units attempted to take on Sechs of the Ten Sages when he arrived, but were immediately killed within mere seconds. After the death of her sister units and Unomaru, the last Es-N was adopted by Mei Amanohokosaka. She proves to be a valuable asset in the extraction of Union. ''XBlaze – Lost: Memories'' Two months after the Embryo Incident, the ninth unit, renamed '''Nu '''by Mei, would occasionally assist her and Tōya as a backup partner to them when the other isn’t around or when they are dealing with something else. Nu was with Tōya tracking down a Union when he told her to get in between a target with Tōya getting sidetracked with a girl found in the ward while Nu continued toward her objective. Nu would be pre-occupied during the Vampire Incident, as she was tracking down Unions on Mei’s command at the time, therefore she never fought Freaks who was finally defeated by Tōya and Es, the latter who is actually her “sister unit”. Powers and abilities They can all summon eight energy blades that look and act in a similar fashion to Divine Radiance: Murakumo’s swords. On top of this, they also wield a sword with a long white handle and a green and black energy blade with deadly proficiency. These weapons were cultivated from Mei Amanohokosaka’s blood, giving them the ability to control magic element flows; functionality wise, they are on par with a Legacy Weapon since they can control the Original Grymoire without much fight from the wielder. Unlike Es, the units are made from inorganic materials, meaning that they do not show up on any scanners for lifeforms. Memories can be shared between the units, meaning they all have the same data, making situations for them as a group much easier. Navigation Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:XBlaze Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Prime Field Category:Boundary Contact Prime Field Manifestation Category:Mitsurugi Agency Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Code: Embryo Characters Category:Lost: Memories Characters